1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra wideband system-on-package.
2. Description of Related Art
With dramatic progress in Information Technology (IT), such as mobile communication, semiconductor and network, there are explosively increasing demands for the market demands for IT convergence products, which include diverse functions, e.g., mobile communication, data communication, multimedia, and games, integrated therein. The IT-convergence products necessarily require System-on-Package (SoP) technology, which converges a plurality of constituent parts of diverse functions into one package.
According to the SoP technology, a system is realized as a single package by forming a passive device built in a substrate and stacking an active device on a substrate. This is to integrate conventional constituent parts that have been already developed as hardware semiconductor design intellectual properties (IP), such as a semiconductor substrate, a passive device, a filter, an antenna, and a battery, in the inside of a three-dimensional (3D) package. The SoP technology can realize a product without any structural and procedural modification in an already developed chip. Therefore, the SoP technology is advantageous in that it can be realized more easily and it takes less time to be developed than System-on-Chip (SoC) technology of a horizontal structure, which realizes tens of thousands of different active and passive devices through a single silicon process.
Recent development of ultrahigh frequency application area such as millimeter wave vehicle anti-collision radar and millimeter wave Wireless Personal Area Networking (WPAN) requires an ultra wideband SoP that can transmit ultra broadband signals.